roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ninazu Ships
Ninazu Ship Technology Like all other galactic bodies, The Ninazu Collective as a whole is no stranger to spaceship technology, and especially due to living aboard their ships, they have an extensive knowledge of such. All Ninazu ships are highly specialized in what their intended purpose is, and excel as fleet ships. Ontop of such, all Ninazu ships prefer the REDACTED method of tanking their ships, as well as prioritizing REDACTED and REDACTED to fight off their foes. They vastly prefer missiles, burst lasers and coilguns to fend off potential enemies as well. Categories of Ninazu Vessels Going with the trend of Ninazu ships being widely specialized, most ships are divided into four different categories. Assault : Assault ships are based around REDACTED tactics, being REDACTED and REDACTED, allowing them to pick what ranges they fight at, while also laying down heavy fire. Combat : Combat ships are based around REDACTED and REDACTED, forcing them to fight at mainly REDACTED ranges, while maintaining a REDACTED presence on the battlefield. Support : Support ships are based around logistical tasks, such as carrying fighters and supplies, as well as providing anti-fighter support. Command : Command ships are based around battlefield command and coordination, and range from the smallest of corvettes, to the largest of ships, Titans. They are much stronger than their other counterparts, but vastly more expensive. Auxiliary Fleets While all Ninazu owned fleets follow a 4-category doctrine, Ninazu have more than just one line of ships, each being centered around their own doctrine. Ninazu Incarnate Fleet is based around specialization and fleet synergy. Ninazu Prime Fleet is based around multipurpose use and lone combat. Ninazu Dire Fleet is based around using brute force and overwhelming numbers. Ninazu Remnant Fleet is based around being affordable and available in a pinch. Technically, there are 5 Ninazu fleets, but the fifth fleet is largely civilian and unarmed, but heavily shielded ships. Ninazu Vessels (Fighters) = Light Fighters * "Oculus" Probe * "Cultist" Scout Craft * "Dervish" Space Superiority Fighter * "Vertigo" Light Bomber * "Defiant" Martyrdom Device * "Harpy" Atmospheric Fighter Medium Fighters * "Fiend" Multipurpose Fighter * "Dirge" Medium Fighter * "Reaver" Long Range Fighter * "Disruptor" Stealth Bomber * "Deviant" Stealth Fighter * "Defiler" Support Fighter * Honorguard Fighter Heavy Fighters * "Chimera" Heavy Fighter * "Siren" Heavy Bomber Extra Large Fighters * "Assailant" Anti-fighter Gunship * "Aggressor" Anti-surface Gunship Ninazu Vessels (Capitals) Small Class Capitals Corvette * "Seer" Scout Corvette * "Corsair" Light Corvette * "Banshee" Heavy Corvette * Patrol Corvette Frigate * "Prowler" Assault Frigate * "Widow" Combat Frigate * Honorguard Frigate Medium Class Capitals Destroyer * "Subversive" Assault Destroyer * Combat Destroyer * Command Destroyer * Honorguard Destroyer Cruiser * Assault Cruiser * Combat Cruiser * Long Range Cruiser * Command Cruiser * Honorguard Cruiser Large Class Capitals Battlecruiser * "Eidolon" Assault Battlecruiser * "Malice" Combat Battlecruiser * "Anathema" Command Battlecruiser Battleship * "Dagon" Assault Battleship * "Molok" Combat Battleship * "Baal" Long Range Battleship * "Chemosh" Heavy Battleship * "Ishtar" Command Battleship * Honorguard Battleship Carriers (M to L Class Capitals) * Drone Carrier (M Class) * Light Carrier (M Class) * Heavy Carrier (L Class) * Battle Carrier (L Class) * Invasion Carrier (L Class) XL Class Capitals * "Revenant" Combat Dreadnought * "Edict" Support Dreadnought * Flagship * "Revelation" Titan Ninazu Vessels (Utility Ships) Mining or Salvaging * Light Miner * Medium Miner * Heavy Miner * Mining Rig Freighter * Shuttle * Freighter * Jump Freighter Ninazu Platforms / Stations Utility Platforms * Light Attack Platform * Medium Attack Platform * Heavy Attack Platform * Light Support Platform * Medium Support Platform * Heavy Support Platform * Bombardment Platform Stations * Military Station * Research Station * Industrial Station * Commerce Station * Solar Farm = Category:All